When will he know?
by Adrienne342
Summary: Adrien begins falling for the new girl, and Mari wants to tell him. Then, Nathan also starts liking the new kid, Chloe befriends her, and a new miraculous heroine arrives, things start to escalate. The only question in this multi-POV fanfic is: When will they find out?
1. Newbie

Miraculous heroes

Marinette rushed down the halls breathlessly. "Alya! Guess who I talked to today?" she said excitedly. "Girl, I won't be able to hear you if you don't stop jumping." Alya said, pushing the girl away slightly. "Oh. Sorry. But I talked to Adrien. _Adrien_! And I only stuttered twice!" "Wow, that's an improvement!" "I know!" Alya rolled her eyes at this, then said, "Well, girl, I gotta get going. See you on Monday!" and waved. Marinette waved back then said "Bye!" and skipped off to her house.

A girl who had just moved to Paris now settled in her new home when something caught her eye on the monitors. "Ladybug and Chat Noir once again save the day! And now, Why Cress-Eating Larder Squirrel might be in your basement." said the reporter. "Um, ew?" the girl said as she brushed her long black bangs out of her face and rewinded the clip. There was a girl, the girl looked about her age, and the other girl thought she was really pretty. She had short blue hair neatly styled into pigtails and iridescent blue eyes. Then she saw a boy. He had wild yet tamed hair, a sense of humor surprisingly great as the girl's and the most beautiful green eyes the girl had ever seen. She decided to sketch him. They introduced themselves as Ladybug and Chat Noir. The girl needed some more inspiration and headed outside.

Adrien rushed outside. He looked down at his phone when he felt something bump into him. He looked up. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, and-" the girl said. "No, no, it's fine. I'm Adrien."

"Clara."

"New here?"

"Yeah."

"I can show you around."

"Thanks!"

"I was on my way to my friend Marinette's house. Her parents own a bakery, and they make awesome crossiants! Wanna come?" Clara nodded. Suddenly she turned. Adrien did too. An old man was losing balance on his cane. Clara ran to help. Adrien waited for her, when he noticed how Clara actually looked. Almost as beautiful as Ladybug! He suddenly felt himself blushing. "So, uh, let's go." he said. They walked to Mari's house.

Adrien and another girl walked into Mari's house. She almost gasped. "Are you two..." she asked. The girl and Adrien blushed. " No, no, we just met." Adrien and the girl said, brushing off the thought."Adrien offered to show me around." Mari let go of her breath. That's when Mari noticed the girl staring at her hair. " Nice pigtails. Are they styled after Ladybug's? Oh, and I'm Clara, by the way. Just moved here."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Call me Mari."

"Nice to meet you, Mari."

"Same here, Clara."

They trio ate some crossiants. Later, Adrien and Clara got up to go. "I gotta go finish showing her around."

"Bye Adrien, Clara!"

"Bye Mari!"

"See ya at school tomorrow!" 

Clara sighed. Mari sure was nice. "Hey, I'ma show you the school, 'Kay?" Clara nodded. They got there. The school was pretty big. Adrien suddenly blurted, "I hope we're in the same class." Clara smiled and looked up at the kind boy. "Yeah. I would like that too."


	2. Projects

Miraculous heroes: Chapter 2

The next day at school, Clara walked in. Mme. Bustier asked Clara to come to the front of the room and talk about herself. "Well, I just moved here, and I've already made a few friends. In America I used to be a model.

"I've been homeschooled all my life, and Mom has moved me here to model for Gabriel Agreste.

I have a busy schedule, but that's about it for my life."

Everyone was staring at either Adrien or Clara, noting the simalarities. Clara had dark hair and fair cocoa skin with olive green eyes. Adrien was blonde with regular tan skin and bright green eyes. But, both were models, both had always been homeschooled, both had busy schedules. Clara felt herself blush and was relieved when told her to sit between Mari and Adrien.

Adrien was stupified. A model, like him, busy, like him, had always been homeschooled, like him, modeled for Gabriel Agreste, like him! She was pretty however and Adrien could totally see how she could be a model. Then, Mme. Bustier announced a group project. The groups were as follows:

Marinette, Alya, Sabrina

Nathan, Adrien, Clara

Kim, Max, Alix

Chloe

Rose, Juleka

Ivan, Mylene

Adrien and Nathan got up and discussed with Clara their meeting plans. When school let out, they decided to meet at Clara's house. Before he left Adrien tapped Mari. Mari turned and blushed. Adrien always felt like Mari tried to avoid him with the way she stuttered and looked away when he looked at her. Anyway, Adrien asked if he could meet Mari in the park and discuss something with her. Mari said yes, and Adrien left.


	3. Chloe

Clara went to her house and found a small, red-brown, octagon-shaped box. She opened it and a bright light consumed her senses. A small, white animal appeared. " I am Dovey, and you are the holder of the dove miraculous. I will explain everything." And she did. Later, Clara discovered that her power was Dove Call, a soothing sound that can distract villans for a few minutes. Clara tested this out. Then she got ready for Nathan and Adrien to come over.

Adrien grabbed his stuff. His dad had been more leaniant lately on him and he now left without being stopped. When he got there, he ran into Clara's mansion. Nathan followed ( he had carpooled ) and they met Clara in her room. Her room was nice, thought Adrien. It was blue walls with green accents and the bed sheet was a mix of blue, green, and purple. "So," Adrien said, "What should we do for our project? Remember, it has to involve art and the arts as Mme. B. puts it." Adrien thought when all of a sudden, Clara said, "What if we did a song with art pertaining to it? And I already have a topic..." She finished smirking. " Yeah..." Nathan added. Adrien nodded grinning. "What's the topic?" Clara smiled some more. "Miraculous heroes."

Mari rushed to Sabrina's house. She knocked. "Is it Chloe?"

"No."

"Come in."

"Look, Sabrina, I'm really sorry about last time and this time I promise to collaborate."

"Apology accepted!"

Mari went up to Sabrina's room where Alya was waiting. "C'mon, girl, let's get started!"

Chloe sighed. _Why?_ She thought. _Why do I have to be alone? That's all I've been since Mother died. I know I've been a bit harsh with the others. Mom wouldn't be proud, would she? I'm sorry Mother, but your death has been so hard on me! I loved you, mother!_ Chloe burst into tears. _I'll be good, Mom! Please just let me know. Let me know that you're watching me. That I'm not alone. Just let me . Just let me know._ Chloe cried herself to sleep that night.

Clara sighed. She, Nate and Adrien had been thinking up lyrics, but they'd only gotten as far as the end of the first verse. Then, all of them got a sudden burst of determination. They finished the lyric writing an hour later. [For those of you who don't know the theme song] It was:

It's Ladybug with miraculous chorus:

 **I live a life**

 **That's full of fun**

 **It keeps me sharp**

 **And on the run**

 **When evil comes**

 **I find a way**

 **To use my force**

 **And save the day**

 **(oh, oh oh) life's got me spinnin' round**

 **(Oh, oh,oh) My feet are off the ground**

 **(Oh, oh oh) And when the sun goes down**

 **That's when I become**

 **Chorus:**

 **Miraculous, simply the best**

 **Up to the test when things go wrong**

 **Miraculous, the luckiest**

 **The power of love always so strong!**

 **They look at me**

 **And think I'm cool**

 **I'm Chat Noir**

 **At night I rule**

 **My ring is charged**

 **With energy**

 **My claws are out**

 **Just watch and see**

 **( Oh, oh, oh) Oh no, you'll never know**

 **(Oh, oh, oh) My force can only grow**

 **(Oh oh oh) and when the moon is out , that's when I become**

 **(Bass softens/drops)**

 **Chorus**

 **Miraculous, simply the best**

 **Up to the test when things go wrong**

 **Miraculous, the luckiest**

 **( Bass begins to pick back up)**

 **The power of love always so strong!**

 **(Repeat)**


	4. Heroine

Suddenly Clara heard a scream. Adrien suddenly looked nervous. "Uh, well gotta go! Nathan, uh, go to your house." He said. Clara pushed Nate out. "DOVEY, WINGS OUT!" Dove Blanc went up to the roof. Ladybug leaped behind her.

Ladybug put her hands on her hips when she saw the new "heroine". The girl reached out. "Dove Blanc. Call me Dove. I'm a new heroine." Ladybug raised an eyebrow skeptically. "How do we know you're not a fake like Li-uh, Volpina?" The girl smirked. "Well, and I'm a bit surprised you didn't catch this, but Volpina's 'powers' were flying and super strength. Those aren't real powers, like Lucky Charm, Cataclysm or in my case, Dove call." Ladybug smiled slightly. "How do you know about our powers?" She asked slyly. "My kwami told me," Dove said, smirking herself. "Ladybug," the heroine said. "Welcome to the team."

Chat Noir jumped up to the roof. He saw Ladybug and another girl talking. "Hello, M'lady. Who's this?" Ladybug smiled. "Our newest member of the team. This is Dove. Dove, Chat." Chat grinned and bent down to kiss the girl's hand. "I'm Chat Noir. _Enchante'."_ Dove pulled her hand away. "Is he always like this?"

"It grows on you.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Oh, and this guy looves puns."

"Well, I'll dove-inately have to keep an eye out, though his puns are probably paw-sitively purr-fect."

Dove winked. Chat smiled. "Two beautiful ladies to work with? I love my job!" Ladybug and Dove groaned and rolled their eyes, then leaped off as Chat followed.

 **Author's Note: Sorry this was soooo short! I have to keep writing, but I like Dove so far. I may put some kwami time in here, so please tell me how you feel about this. Bug out!**


	5. Talks

When Icy was defeated, Adrien remembered that he had to do a presentation at his school as Chat Noir. He detransformed and gave Plagg a snack, then headed to school, now transformed again. He walked in. As he did this, screams rose from all but Clara (happy screams, of course). Chat talked, but he had to stay for the rest of the day, occasionally de/retransforming. Noticing Clara's quietness, Chat walked over. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Clara looked up. "O-oh. Not really, I've just got a lot on my mind..." She said. "Wanna talk?" Chat asked.

"The move has been hard, I have friends but I still miss home."

"Paris is pretty awesome, but I know the feeling with all my tours-er, well because I'm Chat Noir!"

"Yeah. I'm still getting used to this place."

"It's ok,"

"Yeah, but between school and crushes-er, well, yeah, I'm a bit..."

"Stressed?"

"Exactly."

Clara sighed. She felt a lot better. She smiled at Chat. "Thanks." Chat smiled back. "Any time." Clara, for the first time since she'd actually met Chat, blushed.

Chat smiled. His talk with Clara helped not only her, but him too. He knew that they had similar feelings. Chat walked over to another student, the glow of Clara's smile etched in his mind.

Marinette giggled. Alya was so funny. She noticed Clara talking to Chat and grinned even more. Alya raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so smiley?" She said. "Looks like the lovebirds are enjoying themselves," Mari responded between laughs. Alya turned her head. She smiled. Her best friend was having fun, and she loved that.

 **Author's Note: So, I hoped I fixed a bit of this problem: People are saying Clara seems a bit like Mary Sue. I'm not offended, and I hope I made this story better. Feel free to give me feedback. Bug Out!**

 **-Jules**


End file.
